Forever Lost
by FireEyedStranger
Summary: Jacob Black is dead, how will the family react?


**AN: So, I was feeling a bit morbid last night, and needed a break from my other story. Hope you like it.**

Disclaimer: I own no Cullens. Or Hales.

As I woke up, I couldn't remember a thing. I heard Carlisle and Edward somewhere nearby, but their voices were too low to understand. I tried to sit up, but cool hands pushed my head back down onto the ground.

"Shh," Alice soothed. She started stroking my hair and murmuring something I didn't bother to try to understand. I opened one eye to see Edward whispering furiously and Carlisle holding him back, both darting glances at me. What was the matter, and why was everyone making such a big deal out of me? What was even wrong with me? I fought my throbbing headache trying to remember. A vivid image hit me: a dark purple cloud of smoke. Burning, what was burning?

I gasped, suddenly remembering. Victoria, Leah, Sam, and... Opening both eyes now, I turned to look at Alice, searching her eyes for the answer I knew was there.

My voice wouldn't say the name I needed it to. My mouth worked furiously, moving my lips into the word I couldn't say out loud.

Alice looked down and removed her hand from my head. "Edward," she said softly.

He turned, but not to look at her. His eyes bore into mine, his black eyes, and his face softened. "Bella," he whispered, his voice so full of remorse that it overflowed and filled the clearing. "You need to hear this." He was at my ear now, our cheeks brushing. "Bella, you need to look at me." He moved back a few inches so I could sit up and meet his eyes. He took a deep breath. "I know this is hard to hear, Bella, but Jacob Black..." He trailed off, uncertain. Silently, he pleaded with his eyes for help, begging me to figure out what words he couldn't say himself.

"Bella?" Alice inquired softly. I looked at her, knowing what he was saying and still not wanting to believe it. I needed to hear it out loud. "Bella," Alice began, then stopped. She struggled for a bit before running away in what would have been sobs.

I looked up at Carlisle, the one who surely would be able to tell me the truth. Softly, he held my eyes with his while telling me what I needed to hear. "Bella, Jacob Black is dead."

I heard a soft "Oh," and realized it was mine. I felt all self control leave my body as I fell sideways and cool, tender arms caught me. Esme cradled me as I shook helplessly, erupting into sobs so powerful, I'm surprised there wasn't an earthquake. Burying my face into her chest, I let myself feel comforted. After what felt like days, she started to stand up, still carrying me. Emmett tried to break the silence, but was shushed with a glare from Edward. Only then did I realize just how long I had been there, wasting their time. I considered trying to get up and be independent, but I didn't care enough to do anything about it. Burying my face once more, I shut my eyes and tried to sleep, to no avail. I was distantly aware of wind through the ends of my hair, so when we arrived at their house, I wasn't surprised. I did protest a bit when I was laid down, but stopped when I found I was on Edward's bed.

"Bella, you need to sleep," Esme ordered tenderly, yet sill in her maternal way. "We're all just downstairs, so go ahead and try to sleep." When I didn't move, she threatened to send Jasper in. I didn't respond again; what was the point? I had no need for dignity anymore. Esme watched me for a minute, then sat down on the bed. As she stroked my hair, she began to hum her lullaby. It was as soothing as it always was, but when she'd finished and found me still awake, she sighed and looked at the door expectantly, waiting for something. I understood when Jasper quietly entered with an apologetic look on his face. I narrowed my eyes, but that was all the accusation I had time for before the wave of tiredness hit and my eyes closed, not of their own free will.

"Sorry, Bella," Jasper said emotionally. I was almost sure he wasn't just talking about forcing me to sleep, but I was too groggy to be certain. The door closed and silence filled the room, though I was sure Esme was still in it. I reached out like a small child and I could almost hear Esme smile before she started humming again. Satisfied, I let Jasper's power take over and I allowed myself to be lulled into what I hoped would be dreamless sleep.

**AN: This might just be a oneshot, I don't know yet. If I continue it, I could use suggestions. Review and I'll love you forever.**


End file.
